Goodbye
by ma1teo
Summary: This takes place during "Sexy" This is my take on the scene in the promo but wasn't in the episode. The scene where Will and Holly were laughing after "Afternoon Delight" This is my thoughts on the scene and what could have happened afterwards. One-shot


Hi everyone….I know it's been awhile since I've posted something. I've been reading through some of the old fanfics and was feeling a bit nostalgic. I don't know what made me think of this but I'm going there. You know in the episode Sexy and in the promo there was a scene that looked like Will and Holly were laughing after "Afternoon Delight but it was not included in the episode. So here is my take on that scene. Some may disagree on my interruption of that scene but here goes nothing. The events take place up to before the ending of the episode. Hope you like the diversion and please don't forget to review. By the way I plan on writing more and plan to update my other story and finish it up very soon. I've had people send me messages. So just want to say I have not stopped writing and plan on doing some more

Emma's POV

As she performed with the girls she was proud of herself standing up there singing on the stage. She was nervous at first but she soon got into the song and the performance. No wonder why Will loved performing so much it was kind of thrilling. She looked at Carl and smiled. She looked up as she performed and couldn't believe her eyes as they landed on Will. She really had no idea what he saw in that woman. She is a bad influence on the kids; so inappropriate. I heard she actually sang "Do you want to Touch Me". Singing that to a roomful of kids my god what is wrong with that woman. But as she looked in the audience she couldn't help to fell a little jealousy when she saw Will and Holly dancing in their seats and the way he was looking at her. His behavior since she showed up was atrocious. He didn't even remember her name when Holly first came into the faculty lounge. Also, before she showed up he was trying to help her teach absence then all of the sudden she shows up and he's all about sex education. Because Holly slept around doesn't mean she has to teach the kids the same thing. They soon finished their song and awaited their comments and then Holly made a joke how the song is not about a dessert. She stared at her with nothing but disbelief. What was she talking about of course it was a dessert….it was made with marshmallow and pineapple. She was making fun of her. She really had it up to here with this woman. As Holly continued making her comments joking around at Emma's expense Will started laughing alongside with her. She looked at him and gave him a dirty look and he soon stopped laughing as he looked back at her. She looked at him and her eyes began to fill up with tears but she was not going to cry…she was determined not to. The last thing she planned on doing was giving the woman the satisfaction of having the ability to make her cry. She soon stormed out of the room as Will and Holly looking back at her while the kids stood feeling totally uncomfortable. She heard Will say her name but she was not going to turn back to him.

Will's POV

He knew he had to apologize to her so after school hours he ventured towards her office. He approached her office looking through the glass windows as he saw her crying. He couldn't believe he made her cry he was so ashamed of himself. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her and make her cry. He knocked lightly and he slowly entered. She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"Emma…"

"What do you want Will?"

"I came to apologize…Emma. I'm so sorry."

"What exactly are you sorry for?"

He stared back her strangely not understanding.

"What do you mean what am I sorry for? This afternoon how I treated you, I never meant to or wanted you to feel like that."

"Like what? Like humiliated in front of your kids in front of your new girlfriend?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Admit it Will you did it for some kind of payback. I never in the world thought you would be so mean and cruel."

He looked at her shocked by her words. How could she say that to him? The last thing he wanted was her to feel he intentionally did that. He would never want to hurt her like that. He still had so many feelings for her.

"You're wrong. I never would do that intentionally. You can think what you want but I would never want to hurt you."

His voice getting louder as he said each word.

He continued, "Emma, you mean everything to me and I don't think that will ever change. I don't want to hurt you when I love you so much."

He saw her looking back at him as a tear fell down her face. He moved closer to her as he reached up and removed a tear from her tear stained face.

"Emma I don't want to ever see you cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

He saw her close her eyes as he removed the tear from her face enjoying the sight before him. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Yes Holly was beautiful but it couldn't hold a candle to Emma's beauty. He slowly caressed her face as he moved closer to her. Soon his lips were on hers but she didn't break away. To him she seemed to crave it as their lips moved together in a first soft kiss but soon became passionate. He felt her arms go around his neck and he soon picked her up and sat her down on her desk. He knew she was vulnerable and this wasn't probably the brightest idea but at the moment he didn't care. He felt her hungry for his lips and warmth of his arms. He just wondered why she was so hungry for it; it was obvious she hasn't had affection in a long time. Obviously the good dentist wasn't satisfying her needs. As a moan escaped the back of her throat he increased the intensity but knew he needed to stop soon. He never wanted to stop kissing her he would be happy if he was doing this for the rest of his life. As he kissed her lips one last time gently and then rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes closed….he backed away from her.

"Goodbye Emma."

He didn't know what that kiss meant but he had to say goodbye to her it was about time. She was a married woman after all. He didn't know if it was a goodbye to the love they once shared or if it was a temporary goodbye. He hoped it was the latter but he knew he needed to move on and find some type of happiness. He knew he never could be as happy with anyone else but he had to find something to fill the void in his life.

He turned towards the door and soon he was out the door leaving her sitting on her desk alone.


End file.
